


All I want now is to enjoy this warmth with you

by flawlesshippings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Cute Ending, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Rain, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshippings/pseuds/flawlesshippings
Summary: Who's idea was it to take a bubble bath together again? Dick wasn't sure but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Jason opposite him, naked? Furthermore, with bubbles? Sure as hell no one's going to say no to that. And some shit happens when you put two dorks in a bath together..
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	All I want now is to enjoy this warmth with you

A bath drew with enormous amounts of foaming bubbles wasn't in mind when Dick planned on dipping in for a relaxing session with Jason. It was Saturday night and both had wrapped up their work individually, the two dorks had been sprinting in the rain before reaching their roomy apartment unit. 

"You know, if you'd brought the umbrella that I told you to earlier. We wouldn't been this soaked right?" Grumbling with slight annoyance, Jason groaned at his wet state, his hair all messy now due to the rain and the fact that he had to run when it was pouring. His top now sticking onto his torso, revealing the not so subtle abs that he had, making Dick's mouth water a little at the gorgeous sight.

He was patting himself on the back now for not bringing the umbrella now.

"Come on, Jaybird. It was fun, wasn't it? Sure, it wasn't as romantic as the movies,but it was a new experience." Dick swayed his hips lightly as a smile grew on his face, he tried to make light of the situation, to try and calm an irritated Jason that was being a kid.

"Whatever. I'll go draw a bath, you go get some towels or something." Jason hated being drenched in rainwater, the smell of it triggered so many bad memories. So, as an attempt to escape his damp condition, he pulled off all the soaked clothes and threw them into the laundry basket.

While Dick was busy with grabbing clean, dry clothes and some new and coarse towels, Jason decided to relive his childhood fantasies that he thought would never be fulfilled. A bubble bath.

Secretly, Jason was still a child at heart. I mean, come on, he has never lived in the best neighborhood for a kid and never really got to live a normal childhood. He was afraid of scaring Dick when sometimes he would do things that were quite odd for a grown-up man like him.

Unsurprisingly, Dick found that side of Jason extremely adorable. He just loved seeing him drop the act of being that rough, buff man. He would spoil the younger with all his attention and love when he saw him embracing the more child-like side of him. It was a little secret between the both of them.

Jason had searched up the entire internet for the perfect way to draw a bubble bath before this. He just craved the way the warm water would rescue him from his freezing state, the way the bubbles foamed up fascinated him and how the bubbles would be so fun to play with excited his child soul even more. And today was the day his dreams would finally come true, as he filled the tub up with a comfortable temperature.

As the water torrented, it made slapping sounds that Jason enjoyed hearing as he poured some bath oils and some soap as the water began to rise. When the desired amounts of bubbles were formed, Jason cut off the tap and indulged into the warm water. It felt so relaxing as the warmth relieved all the tension in his tense muscles, he closed his eyes and tried to take in all in, the aroma of freshly picked flowers lingered in the air and probably will be for a few days since Jason just threw the whole bottle in .

Yeah, sex is great, but this? This is just unreal. He thought.

"Someone is enjoying his alone time." Dick came in the bathroom shortly after to see Jason surrounded in ridiculously wasteful amounts of bubbles. He didn't complain, the way that Jason had a smile on his face while the muscles on his face untangled was just so captivating, he didn't see that face much. It was indeed a rare sight to behold.

"It's not my fault you took your time choosing out matching pajamas." Peeking a small glance at the two sets of red and blue striped, long-sleeved nightwear that were neatly folded and placed on the dry counter beside the bubbling tub, Jason couldn't help but laugh a little, Dick was such a loving idiot.

"Oh, shut up, they are cute as fuck." Dick joined Jason as he entered the tub, some water sploshing out onto the floor. He slumped his body against the edge of the tub, his body relaxing due to the water. Although Dick thought the bubbles were quite unnecessary, he couldn't bear seeing Jason smiling so endearingly. He would do this over and over again if he could see him smile like that.

"What scent did you put this time? It smells nice but you kinda went a little crazy with the application." Dick had a rather sensitive nose and he registered the overwhelming scent immediately, Jason didn't really give a fuck about it though. Jason shook his head, he didn't really read the bottle before chugging it all in the tub; he vaguely remembered something about flowers but that was it.

"Dunno, some type of flower maybe. I hope Ivy doesn't burst in and kill us for using some flower scented oil or some shit." Jason joked as he opened his eyes and fiddled with the refreshing bubbles, poking them and cupping them in his hands. He sat up,facing the older that was living in his own world.

Jason, being mischievous as he usually was, got real close to Dick's face, their faces not more that a few inches apart, Jason with his hands full of bubbles, called for him softly,"Dickie bird~I have a surprise for you."

Dick, being too into it, had his guard down. He continued with his eyes shut and his arms resting at the sides of the tub, his head slightly turning up to face Jason,"What is it? Champagne? Cause I would really kill for some right now." 

"Much better than that. Open your eyes." Jason prompted, excitement and eagerness laced with his words. Dick was starting to grow curious at the younger,what was that exciting about the 'surprise' that even had Jason squealing like a little girl? Maybe it was pleasant one, maybe a small kiss?

They say curiosity killed the cat, and Dick would totally stand true to that as he was straight up stuffed with bubbles when he peeled his eyes open. The chemicals of the bubbles stung his eye and he could remember the smug face of Jason and the loud, obnoxious laughing echoing the wide bathroom as he stumbled to the sink to wash away the foam.

He had never once thought that innocent bubbles could be used as a weapon in Jason's hands. He had a new outlook and he could never see bubbles the same way again. Thanks to Jason Todd.

Oh it's on.

"Oh,now you're really talking. Messing with the one and only Nightwing? You've played the wrong man, Red Hood!" Being the dramatic queen he was, he walked with such dominance and power that left even Jason stunned for awhile before bursitng in to a fit of laughter at the 'threat'.

Dick reentered the bath and just sat there, eyeing his prey silently, he was ready to pounce any second now, he didn't want to predictable so he just continued with his form. The other sitting on the other side just couldn't stop laughing that he was wheezing for air but managed to form one coherent sentence," Oh really? Show me what you got Nightwing!"

"Be careful what you wish for young man. As rumors has stated, I have mastered the finesse of.." Continuing his act, he leaned in closer to Jason. His tone becoming more serious and husky, Jason was shocked by the sudden change and gulped.

Oh shit.

"Splashing!" Waves of water hit his face accompanied with some foam and bubbles, he was dumbfounded. The white foam painted his face and hair white, and Dick wasn't stopping. He kept going at it, splashing more water into Jason and even more onto the once dry tiles.

Jasom joined it the fun eventually,"How dare you insult me like this! I am the invincible Red Hood! I shall avenge for what you have done to me!"

The whole evening spent in a bathroom, laughter and splashing noises filled the confined space, the delighted pair didn't want to stop. It was a temporary escape from reality, from all the crime fighting and violence. It was some downtime to focus on expanding their relationship and spend some of their time together, even if it was as simple as taking a bath together.

The whole experience was exhilarating but exhausting, the pair giggled tiredly when they finished their splashing war, Jason laying against the edge of the bathtub with Dick laying on his shoulder, his now almost dried hair rubbing against the others neck. The two fnally calming down and looking at the mess they made, they were chill about it though, having fun mattered more.

"Wanna get out of this mess?" Dick offered and of course Jason agreed. The couple washed themselves clean of bubbles with the shower head, singing some tunes while they released all the water down the drain, Dick being so into it that he almost sung his lungs out. Both dried up with the towels, and although Jason wanted to painstakingly reject wearing those silly couple pajamas, he just couldn't resist Dick's puppy eyes and his overwhelmingly cute pleads.

"God damn it, Jason Todd." He cursed under his breath, making sure a happy but distracted Dick couldn't hear him. He slipped on the red striped pajamas and it fit him pretty well, wasn't too tight on his bulky shoulders and thick, muscular thighs.

"Your hair's still kinda damp." After cleaning up the wreck they made in the bathroom, they headed back to their shared bedroom that was opposite the room. Jason sat on the bed, folding the clothes from yesterday's batch. Dick came back from the balcony after hanging their soaked clothes, noticing the wet strands of hair that Jason had.

"Wanna help me blowdry them?" His hands still busy with the chore at hand, he offered. Dick being the person he was, happily obliged as he plugged in the blow-dryer in the socket that was conveniently there.

"You're going bald here." Dick switched on the blow-dryer, soon enough he was going through Jason's fluffy, thick hair,going through layers and layers to dry all of them effectively. He alternated between the cold and hot settings,making sure not to burn Jason's hair off.

"What?! But I'm only 25?" Jason exclaimed with a shook voice, Dick chuckled evilly," You'll be bald when you reach 30 with your hair falling out with a rate like this. Soon, the hood isn't going to be the only thing you'll be needing to cover your head."

"Fuck you, I'm not into that Lex Luthor kind of hair styling. I prefer my flowy and airy, but badass and fucking handsome look. Suits me well and makes me look fuckable."He was definitely playing him, Jason knew. He played along and Dick couldn't hold the urge to just combust into a fit of laughter, some tears prickling through the sides of his eyes as his fingers struggled to go through layers upon layers of hair. 

"Ok ok, we get it pretty boy." Dick rolled his eyes as he closed the blow-dryer, setting it aside on the nightstand. The two continued to tease eachother for the incident earlier, with Jason bragging about being the splash king and Dick claiming that Jason had a 'Damian Accent'. With the tiredness slowly setting in, both of the men eventually stopped their witty, gossipy conversation

Dragging his now groggy body under the sheets after placing all the laundry back into the drawers of their closets.Dick snuggled into the bed with Jason doing the same as the couple pulled up the heavy,grey covers, Jason slept on the left side of the bed and Dick flung his arm that somewhat felt like a few pounds now due to the exhaustion. The smooth fabric of the blankets grazing their skin, and the cool air of the rain combined, the two felt utterly relaxed.

"Goodnight, little wing." Habitually, Dick whispered a little goodnight before shutting his eyes and hugging the younger male into his arms; immersing himself into the fragrant,dry hair of his lover. It was comfy like this. Jason had a thing for being the small spoon, he hated the feeling of coldness at the his back, he just didn't feel safe. Well, Dick was happy to service him.

"Goodnight." Pet names weren't really his thing, it didn't really suit his taste. When they were used by Jason, it was either for mockery or humiliation and it wasn't what he wanted to do right now. He wanted to fall asleep in the warmth of Dick's embrace, that's what he wanted.

As the night went on, the two eventually drifted off to another land, escaping reality for a few hours. The raindrops dripping onto the metal of the roof, making amusing, little sounds throughout the night. Another exciting day ended, tommorow could wait they thought before they completely lost touch with reality.

All I want now is to enjoy this warmth with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
